deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sloth
Sloth the Indolent is a homunculus from the Fullmetal Alchemist series. Not to be confused with the Sloth from the 2003 anime who assumed the identity of Julia Douglas. Fanon Ideas so Far Possible Opponents *The Flash (DC) *Juggernaut (Marvel) *Slaking (Pokemon) *Julia Douglas (Fullmetal Alchemist 2003 anime) *Sans (Undertale) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) History Death Battle Info Being the embodiment of his namesake, Sloth is incredibly lazy and would rather sleep than do work. But, by his own logic, Sloth sees disobeying orders as harder work and will thus follow any instructions he is given to the end so he can rest regardless of the length of time it takes. Sloth possesses monstrous physical strength and durability, able to crush pillars and shatter bone easily with his arms and slash stone by swinging chains. Sloth is also, surprisingly, the fastest of the homunculi. While he doesn't like to use his speed because it takes effort, it would resort to using it at allows him to kill with less effort despite being unable to control his speed. Regardless, Sloth's top speed is great enough that even the eyes of trained soldiers can see him clearly. As with most homunculi, Sloth possesses a philosopher stone that allows him to heal from wounds to an extreme degree while tough enough to survive normally-fatal wounds without need for this healing factor. Feats * Shrugged off a tank shell. * Pushed against three tanks. * Dug a massive tunnel around a country non-stop for several years. * Defeated Olivier Armstrong and several soldiers. Flaws *Can die if the souls that compose his stone are fully depleted. *Not very smart. *Vulnerable to being frozen. *Tough skin does not protect against sharp impalements. *Can only use speed in a straight line until he crashes or hits his target. *Really lazy. Speed Travel Speed *'Below Average Human (Usually)' - When travelling at his normal rate, Sloth moves at a low, lethargic pace. He is easily outrun by normal people when moving like this. *'Subsonic (When Going "All Out")' - Sloth is in fact the fastest homunculus in terms of travel speed, and when in danger of losing a fatal battle he can move faster than the human eye can see. He has very little control when moving at this speed, however. It is only effective for moving in a straight line, often missing his targets when moving faster than he can control. Combat Speed *'Peak Human to Superhuman' - Despite being the "fastest homunculus" in terms of travel speed, Sloth's combat speed doesn't seem to be all that exceptional. Both Armstrong officers, and Sig Curtis were fast enough to fight hand-to-hand with Sloth. Reaction Speed *'Below Average Human' - Sloth's dimwitted, oblivious nature makes his reaction speed very poor. He is slow to react to very obvious threats, usually meeting them head on. Strength Lifting Strength *'Class 5 to Class 10' - Sloth's physical strength is one of his greatest assets. He lifted a giant metal pipe, bigger than himself, and was able to push tanks backwards. Striking Strength *'Small Building Class to Building Class' - Easily destroys rooms, breaking through walls and ceilings. Crushed pillars into rubble with his hands. Durability *'Small Building to Building Level' - Sloth is one of the most resilient homunculi, second only to Greed, because of Greed's ultimate shield. Often he is not even seen to regenerate to survive attacks which would destroy a normal person. He was largely undamaged after being shot with a rocket launcher and a tank shell (though the tank shell had the fuse removed so it wouldn't explode). Normal firearms are basically useless against him, and he was able to recover from being imapled by stone spikes multiple times (though eventually he did die in that fight). Overall Tier *'9B (Superhuman: Wall Level)' to 9A (Superhuman: Small Building Level) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Characters Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Square Enix Character Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Homunculus